A vehicle cab may serve several purposes. For example, in vehicles such as work machines, for example, wheel-loaders, front-end loaders, bulldozers, and excavators, it may be desirable for a vehicle cab to provide a vehicle operator with protection from the elements and/or from injury due to collisions or accidents. A vehicle cab may also serve to provide a vehicle operator with a comfortable environment in which to operate the vehicle. In addition, it may often be desirable for a vehicle cab to provide such protections without unduly hindering the vehicle operator's visibility. Furthermore, it may be desirable for the vehicle cab to not unduly limit access to vehicle components, for example, so that such vehicle components may be inspected and/or serviced.
One example of a tractor cab is described in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 29,123 (the '123 patent) issued to Malm et al. on Jan. 25, 1977. The '123 patent describes a tractor cab and control console that are vibration-isolated from a tractor chassis by securing the tractor cab to the tractor chassis by resilient mount assemblies, which provide vibration isolation. The '123 patent's tractor cab is removable from the tractor chassis, and during assembly of the tractor, the control console may be mounted to the tractor chassis prior to adding the tractor cab to the tractor chassis.
Although the tractor cab of the '123 patent may provide some vibration isolation from the tractor chassis and may be removable from the tractor chassis, the '123 patent's tractor cab may not provide adequate visibility, operator protection, and/or ease of access to other vehicle components.
The disclosed vehicle cab may be directed to overcoming one or more of the desires set forth above.